Edith Cranwinkle
Edith Cranwinkle is the elderly co-owner of Reflections, an art sales, supplies, & lessons store. She first appears in the episode Art Crawl. In ''Art Crawl, ''she is the chairperson of the festival, and attempts to have Bob arrested for defacing artwork in her store. She is voiced by Larry Murphy. Personality Edith's appearances in many episodes often consist of her appearing suddenly in shot and making a one word comment describing the scene such as "rude" and "violent". Edith is a very unpleasant and impolite person, close-minded and judgemental, often speaking out in an argumentative manner at town meetings or taking the role of a grouchy moral guardian. She never bothers with politeness or niceties. She seems to have an inflated sense of her shop's importance in the community and a disproportionate desire for arts and crafts to be favored at the expense of other needs, viewing crafts as an essential part of the community (although she concedes art can be sacrificed). Edith also feels that a rich person spending 45% of their income on yarn is insufficient. Growing up, Edith's parents worked at Wonder Wharf, leaving Edith to be partially raised by members of the wharf's freaks troupe. These people include a bearded lady and man with "freakishly long nipples" ("Bobby Driver"). Edith is also often verbally abusive and domineering towards her husband, Harold Cranwinkle. Trivia *Edith is a member of the same quilting group as Mr. Frond, Lillian, and Eleanor Hirschbaum. *She was once stuck on the toilet for 3 weeks, but claims she didn't call for help because she "had self-respect." ("Glued, Where's My Bob?") *With her husband, Harold, participates in the Bog to Beach parade in "Paraders of the Lost Float." *Takes pills for gas ("Bobby Driver"). *Is rumored to have once put a knitting needle through a man's hand just because he didn't have exact change ("Tweentrepreneurs"). *Her quilt in Bobby Driver implies she has blue eyes and previously had blond hair. Quotes * "I'm taking off my seatbelt. It's chafing my honkers." (Bobby Driver) * "Burn in hell, Belchers!" (God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins) Appearances Season 1 *Art Crawl *Lobsterfest Season 2 *Bob Day Afternoon Season 3 *Ear-sy Rider (cameo) *The Deepening *God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins *Nude Beach *Carpe Museum Season 4 *Fort Night *The Frond Files *I Get Psy-chic Out of You (non speaking cameo) *Wharf Horse (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part I) *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) (non speaking cameo) Season 5 *Dawn of the Peck *Best Burger *Midday Run *Can't Buy Me Math *Adventures In Chinchilla-Sitting (voice only) *The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee (non speaking cameo) *The Oeder Games Season 6 *Nice-Capades *Glued, Where's My Bob? Season 7 *Teen-a Witch *Paraders of the Lost Float Season 8 *The Silence of the Louise *The Bleakening, Part 1 *The Bleakening, Part 2 (appears on end credits sequence) *Sleeping with the Frenemy Season 9 *Tweentrepreneurs *The Taking of Funtime One Two Three *Live and Let Fly *Bobby Driver Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Females Category:Elderly Characters Category:Characters voiced by Larry Murphy Category:Females with a Male Voice